La realidad de los hechos
by Pamex17
Summary: Una persona cualquiera puede convivir con sus seres más cercanos, ser su mayor confidente y de un momento a otro, sin ninguna razón en específico, puede traicionarlos. Pero existía un pequeño inconveniente, Sirius Black no era una persona cualquiera.


Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R y solamente a ella, la trama es mía.

**La realidad de los hechos**

Una persona cualquiera puede guardar un secreto durante toda su vida, puede llevarlo a la tumba y nadie se enteraría de ello. Una persona cualquiera puede convivir con sus seres más cercanos, ser su mayor confidente y de un momento a otro, sin ninguna razón en específico, puede traicionarlos. Pero existía un pequeño inconveniente, Sirius Black no era una persona cualquiera. Lo había demostrado una y otra vez durante el trascurso de su vida. Al entrar en Gryffindor, rompiendo la sagrada tradición de su familia de estar en la casa de las serpientes, y repudiar en todo el sentido de la palabra a la casa de verde y plata. Al dejar de lado los discriminatorios ideales sangre pura, y juntarse con un mestizo que sufría de licantropía, y una hija de muggles. Al huir de casa y refugiarse en la casa de su mejor amigo y hermano del alma, James Potter, prefiriéndolo antes que su propio hermano. Al aceptar ser padrino del primer hijo del matrimonio Potter. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, al jurar dar su vida por las de sus mejores amigos.

Ahora caminaba entre los oscuros y lúbricos pasillos de Azkaban escuchando los gritos desgarradores de los presos. La locura y la desesperación flotaban en el aire, y el frio que helaba los huesos advertía la presencia de los dementores. Aquellas criaturas que se encargaban de borrar todo lo bueno y bello, y dejar la tristeza y desolación. Dos Aurores lo custodiaban y lo guiaban a la celda en el que se encontraba aquel, que en su momento, fue un hombre de alma libre y ahora, su cuerpo reposaba entre cuatro desnudas paredes.

"Tenga cuidado con los dementores" Advirtió uno de los Aurores.

Asintió mecánicamente, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo le consumían.

Una de las puertas se abrió, y el otro Auror le indico que entrara. Lo hizo con determinación y parsimonia, tenía mucho tiempo queriendo hacer aquello y ahora que lo lograba, casi le parecía irreal.

Lo que vio, no se puede definir de otra manera, era la locura en carne propia. Lo que una vez fue el hombre más codiciado y envidiado de Hogwarts, el chico más guapo y decidido, pícaro y aventurero, era casi una fantasía. Ante sus ojos, se encontraba un muerto viviente. El rostro que alguna vez fue lozano y fresco, se encontraba negruzco y lleno de arrugas, claras muestras de un envejecimiento prematuro. El cabello que en su momento fue tan negro como la noche, tenía rayones blancos. La ropa, que consistía de un traje de preso y una chaqueta, estaba roída, vieja y sucia. Pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan grises como el mercurio, fueron lo que mas le impresionaron. Aquellas perlas que antes brillaban con luz propia, lucían tan opacos como aquella noche sin luna.

"Lu...Lunático, ¿Eres tú?" Su voz sonaba rasposa y espesa, producto de los constantes gritos que daba, casi era irreconocible.

Los ojos del animago brillaron en reconocimiento, las cadenas que le apresaban sonaron cuando intento avanzar.

"Remus, yo no... Tienes que creerme, yo no los... ¡Yo no los traicionaría!" Lo miro fijamente, su desesperación por articular las palabras adecuadas para expresar su inocencia le hacían hablar incoherencias.

Miro a uno de los Aurores.

"¿Podrían darnos unos minutos a solas?"

Los Aurores se miraron y asintiendo, uno de ellos dijo.

"Cinco minutos" Asintió rápidamente, expresando su agradecimiento.

Cuando los Aurores salieron, Remus se acerco rápidamente a Sirius. Tenia ganas de llorar, ver a uno de los sus mejores amigos en esas condiciones era inmensamente doloroso, pero no tenia tiempo para eso. Tenía algo planeado y poco tiempo para poderlo llevar a cabo.

"Lunático, ¡Yo...! "Lo cortó rápidamente, tampoco tenia tiempo para los balbuceos ininteligibles de Sirius.

"Cállate" Ordeno con mas firmeza de lo que verdaderamente quería. "Dame una razón, solo una razón para creer que nada de esto es tu culpa. Dime algo que me convenza que tu tienes la razón" Esta vez mas que ordenarle, le suplico. Necesitaba saber que él tenia la razón, necesitaba asegurarse de que él era inocente.

Sirius se puso hablar rápidamente, comprendiendo la magnitud de sus palabras.

"El día en que se hizo el hechizo, Lily y James les hicieron creer a todo el mundo que yo era el guardián. Era más que obvio que confiaran en mí, yo era su mejor amigo. Y esa obviedad lo utilizaron como una estrategia, pues el verdadero guardia no era yo. El verdadero guardián fue la asquerosa rata inmunda de Pettigrew, nadie iba a pensar que el eslabón mas débil seria el guardián y por supuesto, nadie tampoco iba pensar que él era un maldito espía." Sorprendido, Remus se tambaleo. Nadie le había dicho nada, era tan secreto que ni a él se lo dijeron.

Lily y James confiaron en la persona equivocada y ese error, no solo les dio la muerte, si no también doce años de cárcel a Sirius.

"Entonces, tú no lo mataste" Pregunto, pero era mas que obvio que eso tampoco era cierto.

Sirius negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse rápidamente a la celda, el tiempo se había acabado.

"Escúchame, Sirius. Préstame atención. Un dementor es un ser que absorbe las esperanza y los sentimientos positivos y _solo_ puede advertir la presencia _humana_. Lo que quiere decir que la presencia _animal_ la siente de manera distinta. "Escucho como unas llaves se mecían. Rápidamente saco El Profeta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Desdoblándolo rápidamente, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Era una simple foto, una foto que le demostraba todo lo que necesitaba.

El preso abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y gruño al ver la imagen.

"Una rata te espera en Hogwarts."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero que les haya gustado, siempre me pico la curiosidad de saber como fue que Sirius vi en el Profeta a Colagusano y me pareció lógico que Remus fuera un intermediario en eso. Por supuesto, no se si eso fue así, y la verdad si fue de otra manera, espero que les guste esta nueva perspectiva. Gracias por leer, y espero que me dejen sus opiniones.

Saluditos, Pamex.


End file.
